


Out of Hidden Depths

by agnikai58



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Other, Smut, Spirit Vines, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnikai58/pseuds/agnikai58
Summary: Asami expresses an interest in exploring their kinks with Korra and it doesn't take long before the two are entangled in something entirely unexpected, but highly pleasurable nonetheless.-Korrasami, spirit vines, consensual tentacle sex.
Relationships: Asami Sato/Tentacles, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Tentacles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Out of Hidden Depths

Asami reached up to her forehead and wiped away a bead of sweat threatening to run down her face. Around her people were fanning themselves with newspapers bought from the local vendor. Standing in front of Asami was a man whose white shirt was sticking to his back no matter how many times he tugged at it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold watch and flipped it open to check the time.

  
  


Two minutes later, as she was checking her watch again, heads started turning towards the left. Carriages with red paneling rolled into the station. A sharp hiss filled the air as the train's brakes kicked in and the cars came to a halt. A minute later and the doors slid open letting people with suitcases and bags in hand disembark. A hubbub started filling the air as people called out to each other in excited voices. Asami rose up on her toes and her gaze swiveled from one end of the train to the other.

  
  


The passengers began to wind their way through the crowd in search of the people waiting for them. Once each found their target there was a brief exchange of hugs and words before heading for the exit. After a few minutes the platform had emptied out save for one woman.

  
  


_Did she miss the train? _Asami wondered as she rubbed the back of her neck. As if on cue, a brown skinned woman exited the train. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, baggy dark blue pants and brown shoes. One of her hands held onto the strap of the knapsack on her back. The other was fiddling with her short brown hair, trying to get a few strays locks to stay in place. Asami raised an arm into the air and waved.

  
  


Korra flashed a crooked grin and her gait sped up. Once she got close enough she took a short hop forward and threw her arms around Asami. Asami tried to return the hug, but Korra's muscular arms were squeezing too hard for her to move her arms. "I've missed you babe!" Korra exclaimed after letting go.

  
  


"I missed you too." Asami stated as she tugged her jacket back into place. "How was Omashu?" The cheerfulness on Korra's face curdled into a grimace and she shook her head. "That bad?"

  
  


"It was _awful_. I thought monitoring their election would be straightforward, but it wasn't. When the results came in a couple of the candidates who lost started accusing the others of cheating. They bickered and ended up demanding a recount. So we did and the results changed. Then the candidate who was ahead the first time demanded another recount. After the _fifth_ recount everyone was getting fed up. They closed all but one of the polling stations and had a sixth vote. I had to stand guard for two and a half days until the voting was over. At the end of it I was so tired that I slept the whole train ride back. Good thing the attendant woke me up after the train got here or who knows where I'd have ended up.”

  
  


“That does sound horrible. I'd need a lot of coffee to stay awake for that long if I had to sit around and guard a bunch of ballot boxes.” Asami agreed with a sympathetic shudder. “You succeeded though. Omashu had its first election ever.” Asami pointed out. “What do you think about going to Kwong's to celebrate?”

  
  


Korra looked down at herself and put a hand on her belly and her stomach gurgled as if sensing her touch. “I am pretty hungry, but I've been dealing with frustrated and angry people for two weeks. I could use some peace and quiet. The Airbenders are all at the Southern Air Temple aren't they?”

  
  


"Tenzin told me they'll be there for another few days until after the summer solstice. My place is pretty quiet as well if that's what you're looking for.” Asami offered as she and Korra began walking towards the exit.

  
  


“It is, but I'm _really_ hungry to be honest and the island is a lot closer than your mansion is. I know you want to celebrate, but you don't mind eating some rice or noodles, do you?” Korra asked as her fingers tightened their grip on the strap of her knapsack.

  
  


“Not at all.” Asami answered with a warm smile as she pushed on the door and held it open for Korra. “It's your night so we'll do whatever you want to do. The only thing I care about is that we're together.”

  
  


Korra took a few steps forward towards the parking lot before coming to a halt. She shaded her eyes with one hand while looking up towards a sky that was beginning to darken. “Yeesh, no clouds anywhere and it's this hot? Guess I came back on the wrong day. ”

  
  


“Not sure it would have mattered when you came back, Korra. This heat-wave's been going for a week and the weathermen think it'll last all next week.” Asami pointed off to her left as she started walking. “My car's over there.”

  
  


Her gaze lingered on the sky for a few seconds longer then Korra turned and hurried after her girlfriend. “So, how have you been doing? You were working on a new engine weren't you?”

  
  


“Kinda. It's not a new engine, but we've been modifying it so it'll accelerate faster.” Asami explained. “The racing scene in Republic City has been picking up and we're sponsoring a team now.”

  
  


“Racing? Like car racing?” Korra asked as they approached Asami's black vehicle. She pulled her knapsack off before opening the door and sitting down, the bag ending up on her lap. “Isn't that all about having the fastest car?”

  
  


“Not as much as you might think.” Asami answered as she got behind the wheel and started making her way out of the parking lot. “More speed is a good thing when you're racing, but anyone can build a car that goes fast. The most important thing is how quickly your car can accelerate to high speeds. Even more so if you're on a track where you have to turn a lot.”

  
  


“Huh.” Korra grunted. “That makes sense now that I think about it. Did you go to the Pro-bending matches? I tried to find them on the radio, but I couldn't get a signal because of all the mountains.”

  
  


“You should have been there, Korra. All the games were _so_ _good_. The Wolfbats got upset by the Catgators-”

  
  


“The Wolfbats lost!?” Korra yelled as she turned in her seat to look at Asami, eyes open wide.

  
  


“In the tiebreaker round no less.” Korra clutched at her head with both hands and threw herself backwards against her chair. "On the other side of the bracket the Eel Hounds beat the Rhino Lions to advance to the championship game.”

  
  


“I can't believe I missed that. You have to promise me that we'll go to the finals, Asami.”

  
  


“It's a date.”

  
  


After a few more minutes Asami had parked her car in a garage owned and run by the Air Acolytes. Korra grabbed a key off the wall then headed outside the weathered building. Down along the pier towards a set of speedboats with orange hulls. She hopped into the boat and sat down behind the wheel. Asami stopped next to one of the dock cleats and undid the line attached to it before moving onto the second one. Once she had finished Asami lingered on the dock. Memories of the last time she was in a vehicle driven by Korra coming to the surface. “Do you want me to drive?”

  
  


“Huh?” Korra responded, her brow furrowed, before shaking her head and grinning. “Don't worry about it, babe. I might not know how to use a stick shift, but I can drive a boat. Come on, I'm hungry.”

  
  


“All right, all right. Keep your pants on.” Asami stood up and climbed aboard before sitting in the rear of the craft. “For now at least.” She muttered underneath her breath.

  
  


Korra flicked her hand in the air and the water beneath the boat swelled up, pushing the boat away from the dock. Once they were clear she turned the key and pushed on the throttle. The craft began to move forward, skipping along the top of the waves as it raced through the bay. A minute later and the island's pier came into view as did a boat already tied to it. _Someone else is here? I thought the island would be empty. I'd rather not have an audience tonight. _Asami mused as Korra docked their boat close to shore and tied the lines off.

  
  


The Airbenders might have been gone, but there was still a pair of people meandering along the beach. One was wearing the black and gold uniform of a metalbending police officer. However the metal at the bottom of her boots had been retracted exposing her feet and ankles to the open air. The other wore a long blue dress with a white midriff and she was holding onto a pair of shoes with one hand. “Lin? What are you doing here?” Korra asked, unable to hide her surprise at seeing the police chief.

  
  


“Yes, Lin. What _are _you doing here?” The other woman asked, a sparkle of mirth twinkling in her eyes.

  
  


Lin scowled at Kya and folded her arms across her chest. “There's been a string of break-ins along the waterfront lately. I figured I'd spend a few nights out here keeping an eye on K- this place until Tenzin and the other Airbenders gets back.”

  
  


To Korra's surprise, Lin's cheeks turned red as she blushed. Furthermore she was looking anywhere except at the woman standing right next to her. The Avatar started to open her mouth, but Asami beat her to the punch. “Well, that's awfully nice of you, Lin. We'd love to stay and chat, but a hungry Avatar is bad news for everyone.”

  
  


Asami grabbed Korra by the elbow and began to drag her forwards at a brisk pace towards a nearby pathway. They rounded the corner and were starting to climb by the time Korra managed to yank her arm free. “Uhhhh, ow. What gives, Asami?”

  
  


“Those two want to be alone with each other and I want to be alone with you.”

  
  


Korra threw a glance back over her shoulder roughly in the direction of where the two older women had been. “Oh. Ohhhhhhh. Kya and Lin? I don't think I ever would have called that one. They're nothing alike.”

  
  


“Well it's like the saying, opposites attract.” Asami shrugged as she kept walking. “Lin and Kya have known each other their entire lives so it's not like they're strangers. I suppose the real surprise is finding out Lin's attracted to women.”

  
  


“That's true, but it's not like we had any way of knowing. Lin doesn't like to share details about her personal life with anyone. We didn't even know she had a sister until we ended up in Zaofu, for crying out loud. How long the two of them have been seeing each other, do you think?”

  
  


“I have no idea.” Asami admitted after a moment's consideration. “They probably don't want anyone to know if this is how they meet up. We should keep quiet about what we saw tonight.”

  
  


“Of course” As soon as Korra had agreed her stomach gurgled again, this time loud enough for Asami to hear. “Okay, come on. Let's go eat.”

  
  


After arriving at the dining hall Korra made her way straight to the pantry and flicked on the lights. “Okay let's see what we got in here.” Korra muttered as she started lifting the lids off jars, buckets and several barrels as well. “Rice, onions, potatoes, garlic, nuts. Guess there's no fruit because they didn't want them to go bad while everyone was gone. Well, let's get started.”

  
  


After an hour of cooking and eating Korra dropped her spoon into her now empty bowl. She stretched her arms up into the air and the muscles in her back tightened for a moment before she relaxed. “That hit the spot. Now then, you mentioned wanting to be alone with me. Is this the moment where you ask me to take my clothes off?”

  
  


Asami's eyes flicked down towards Korra's pelvis and she bit her lip for a moment before shaking her head. “Believe me I want to, but not tonight. I actually want to talk about... something with you.”

  
  


Korra tilted her head to one side, feeling more than a little unsure of where this was going. “What is it?”

  
  


“So we've been dating for about a year now and we've had sex a bunch of times now. It's been quite good lately so don't think that I'm complaining or anything like that. I think it's time for us to talk about our... kinks.”

  
  


“Kinks?” Korra echoed as she scratched the side of her head. “My back is kinda stiff, but that’s because I fell asleep on the train. Not something we need to talk about.”

  
  


“Ummm no, that's not what I meant, Korra. I'm trying to ask what your fetishes are so I can see if we have any in common.”

  
  


“My... fetishes?” Korra drew the word out as she said them while staring across the table at Asami. “Uhh... I'm still not following you here, babe.”

  
  


Asami closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose then exhaled through her mouth. Once again Asami found herself the victim of Korra's cloistered and isolated upbringing. It had been for her safety, but that protectiveness had an unintended consequence. The carnal aspects of romantic relationships was something Korra had no experience with. Despite that, she had been eager and willing to please even if she had no idea how to go about it.

  
  


“_Sexual_ fetishes, Korra. The sex we've had so far is what some people would call vanilla. Fingering, licking and what not. Non-vanilla is when people start adding things in to spice sex up.”

  
  


“Like what?”

  
  


Asami opened her mouth to speak then hesitated for a moment and shook her head. “Well there's a lot of different things and listing off every single one would take forever so I'll stick to mine. I'd say handcuffs are my biggest kink. You'd cuff me to a bed so I couldn't move and you'd tease me until I couldn't take it any longer and I start begging you to do more.”

  
  


As she finished speaking Asami's eyes grew vacant and unfocused. At the same time Korra rested her chin on her hands and stared down at the dining table. After a few minutes Korra stirred and lifted her eyes to see Asami had exited her fugue state.

  
  


“I'm not sure, Asami. What you're saying about the handcuffs seems like it could be fun, but I wouldn't say I have any kinks of my own like that.”

  
  


“Are you sure, Korra? None at all? Nothing from one of the books I gave you or a dream or anything else that might give you some ideas?”

  
  


“A dream?”

  
  


“Yes. Some psychiatrists have been theorizing that dreams are a person's subconscious sending messages. If you've had any dreams that were sexual then that might be a hint of what you're into.”

  
  


“Well... I guess there is something, but I wouldn't know what to call it.” Korra said while looking down at the floor, unable to meet Asami's gaze.

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


“Do you remember when we were in the South Pole and I opened the Spirit Portal? There was a dark spirit trying to stop me. It wriggled its way in through cracks in the ceiling and it started to grab and wrap me up with... they were kinda like ropes I guess? Vaatu did something similar, but that time it was with spirit vines the first time. The second was with those tendrils on his back when we were fighting in Yue Bay. Ever since then I've been having dreams with spirit vines in them...

  
  


Korra's voice quavered and for a moment she hesitated. Then she was plunging forward, the words spilling out of her now. “They wrap themselves around me in the same way. My arms, wrists, legs, even my breasts. It was terrifying when it happened in real life, but it was different in the dreams. Those vines wrapping around me felt incredible, but that was all that ever happened.

  
  


Korra's face remained turned towards the floor once she finished speaking. Her eyes stole a peek at Asami to gauge her reaction, whatever it might be.

  
  


“Interesting.” Asami mused as she tilted her head to the side while gazing at Korra while tapping her chin. "Spirit vines, you say.”

  
  


"You're... that doesn't weird you out, Asami?"

  
  


Asami shrugged before leaning forward and resting her forearms on the table. "You thought that would weird me out? I'll admit I've never even thought about spirit vines in that way until now, but I'm an open minded person. It _is_ unusual and a niche kink at best, but I've heard of things that are way more disgusting. To be honest it sounds rather interesting."

  
  


Korra raised an eyebrow as she listened to Asami. "Really?" She asked, not bothering to hide her skepticism. "I know you read a lot of dirty books, but I never realized you were so... kinky. It doesn't matter anyways since we can't exactly do anything with spirit vines in the real world."

  
  


Asami pursed her lips for a few moments before snapping her fingers. "Perhaps not in the _material _world, but you once told me that emotions affect the spirit world. Negative emotions are what create dark spirits for example. Well, it so happens that lust is an emotion. If we found some vines in the spirit world and started fooling around then I think they might do more than wrap us up."

  
  


"Are you serious?" Korra asked as blood rushed to her face and her cheeks began to grow red. "You want to... you know..."

  
  


Asami laughed at that. "You're the one having dreams about spirit vines, but I'll admit I'm curious about how it would feel. I wouldn't do it if I was by myself, but if you're there to keep me company then yes, I'll give it a shot." Asami leaned back as she bit her lip while eyeing Korra with mock suspicion. "So the question is, Korra, do you want to go have fun with some vines?"

  
  


"I can't believe we're doing this." Korra stared up at the pillar of golden light in front of her while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

  
  


"If you've changed your mind then we can go do something else to celebrate. I have some handcuffs back at my place if you're interested." Asami offered.

  
  


"No, I'm not changing my mind. It's just hard to believe this is happening. If you had told me this was how today was going to end I would have said you were full of it. Okay, let's go." Korra took Asami's hand and strode forward, pulling the other woman into the portal along with her.

  
  


The ruins of downtown Republic City vanished as the light enveloped them. When they came out the amarathine swathes that made up the sky in this part of the Spirit World loomed overhead. Asami brushed her fingers against a flower with petals red as wine. "So, do you have any idea where we would find some vines or do we have to wander around until we come across some?"

  
  


"There's a thicket with plenty of vines a kilometer or so to the... in that direction. I saw it the last time we were in here. Should work for this."

  
  


Their destination was a thicket of trees clustered together in a grassy field of green. Smooth silvery bark covered their broad trunks and slender branches carried cyan leaves. Verdant vines ran all over the grass before coiling upwards around every tree there. Some of the vines were half as thick as Asami's wrist while others were only as big as her pinky. The black-haired woman looked around before turning towards Korra. Asami raised her hands to her topmost jacket button undid it before moving onto the next. She folded her jacket and laid it down on the grass before raising her knees so she could pull her boots off. The rest of her outfit soon made a neat pile and Asami was standing there, in the buff. She rested one hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at Korra. "Are you going to take off your clothes or do you want me to do it for you?"

  
  


Korra swallowed, hard, as she stared at the view in front of her. No matter how many times she had seen it, that pale skin and those soft curves never failed to make her mind go blank. She grabbed her shirt with both hands and yanked it off before tossing it aside. Her shoes and socks were quick to follow. Korra's fingers fumbled with the laces of her pants before she was able to undo them and remove the garment. A few moments later and Korra was as naked as her partner. “So, I was thinking we just sit down, start playing with each other and see what happens. Sound good Asami?”

  
  


“Let's get started.”

  
  


Asami sat down with her back against a tree and her knees up in the air. She patted the grass next to her. Korra lowered herself to the ground and leaned back against the tree in the same manner. She glanced at one of the inert vines then gave Asami a tremulous grin as she spread her knees apart. Asami's hand gave Korra's knee an affectionate squeeze before descending to her thigh. Bit by bit her fingers glided deeper and deeper until it was almost, but not quite, touching Korra's core. Once there they reversed direction up towards her knee only to repeat the sequence.

  
  


“Oh my, Korra. Going straight for the jugular I see.” Asami took a jagged breath as the Avatar's index and middle fingers caressed her folds. “I guess you're more eager for the vines than I realized. Me too.” Asami stated with a grin. Her fingertips brushed against Korra's clit as she gave up on the remainder of her foreplay. Not willing to be outdone, Korra did likewise and soon rosy spots tinged Asami's cheeks.

  
  


When a whimper left Korra's lips every last one of the vines in the thicket convulsed as if in response. After they stopped moving flower buds sprouted from the ends of several of the vines in front of them. When they had finished growing the buds unfurled four broad amethyst petals. In the middle of each flower were scores of slender stalks tipped with minuscule oblong sacs. Six of the vines rose up from the ground and split into two groups of three as they snaked towards the two women. Two of the flowers pushed themselves against her breasts. The vines adjusted the flowers so that the stalks surrounded her nipples on every side. The flowers drew shut so that each of the petals was squeezing her flesh. It was the third vine that attracted Korra's attention however. It dipped down lower and latched its petals over her slick folds.

  
  


Korra gave the flowers a curious frown. “Okay... now what?”

  
  


“I'm not su- oh my god!” Asami moaned as her head sank back to rest against the tree.

  
  


A split second later and each of the three flowers brushed against her. There had to be at least a hundred stalks, the touch of each unique from all the others. Most of the ones up above swished back and forth along the mounds of her breasts. The rest lashed against her areolae from every direction. Her nipples stiffened and grew in size, giving them even more sensitive flesh for them to touch. Down below some of the stalks of the solitary flower hooked themselves onto her folds. They pulled them apart and held them open. Korra shivered with delight as all those wispy tips began to explore every nook and cranny of her labia. “Enjoying yourself, babe?”

  
  


“I am.... Kinda wish they were moving faster though.”

  
  


The words had scarcely left Asami's lips when she clutched at the air and her knees knocked together. Korra's gaze returned to the vine latched to her groin. “I don't know what you're doing to her, but I want you to do it to me as well.”

  
  


Once Korra finished speaking the stalks amplified their tempo to several times what it had been before. Korra trembled as a burst of pleasure hit and she let out an obscene noise. A few seconds later and it was joined by another, but not from her. Korra tore her gaze away from the vine latched to her crotch as she looked over at her girlfriend. Rosy spots had appeared on Asami's cheeks and her neck and chest were beginning to flush as well. Korra grabbed at Asami's hand, pressing their palms together as she intertwined their fingers. “Okay... do your worst.”

  
  


The random caresses ceased and patterns emerged as the stalks started moving in harmony. Waves washing from left to right to left or up then down then up. Ripples traveling through the rows of stalks as they drew a dozen concentric circles. The outermost ring of stalks rubbing against each her before stopping and the next ring did the same. Once it got to the middle it did the same thing, but in the opposite direction. Initially all three flowers were doing the same pattern, but after a minute they started alternating between them at random.

  
  


Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she focused on what was happening to her. Her chest rose higher and fell further as her breathing quickened. Ecstasy rushed outwards through her body as the three vines stimulated her in a way no human lover could hope to duplicate. Korra's head twisted from side to side and her hips rose off the ground more than once. Despite all her movements, the flowers remained fixed in place as they continued to stimulate her. The Avatar's eyes remained close, but she could still tell what Asami was feeling as the vines worked on her. The grip on her fingers tightened and relaxed as Asami panted and moaned. A thrill ran through Korra as she listened to her girlfriend before lending her accompaniment to that lusty sounding song. Her pelvis grew hotter and hotter until it seemed like she wouldn't be able to withstand it. There was a burst and the warmth surged all through her body before fading into twitches and shuddering sighs.

  
  


When her eyes opened back up Asami was staring at Korra with a giddy grin. The vines had let go of both women and withdrawn to where they had been earlier. “That was _incredible_, Korra. I always thought I was pretty kinky, but your subconscious is something else.”

  
  


“No kidding, but that was only round one. Do you think you'd be up for a second round?”

  
  


Asami's eyes widened and she frowned at Korra. “A second round? You want to do that again?”

  
  


“Not exactly...” Korra teased Asami with a small grin. “Look at some of the other vines. What do their tips remind you of?”

  
  


The frown widened a bit as Asami glanced at the vines in question. “They look like... you want to try penetration?" Her brow furrowed and after a moment she shook her head. "I'm not going to say the idea grosses me out, but I'm not comfortable going that far with a vine. If you want to go through with it then I'm just going to watch."

  
  


"Well then, enjoy the show." Korra bit her lip as she looked at the vines again. "I'm guessing you know what I want this time."

  
  


Several vines winding around the tree released their grasp and reached forwards towards Korra. Two of the thicker ones encircled her biceps then spiraled downwards around her arms and wrapped the length left over around her wrists. A second pair of the same girth did likewise to her legs. A set of skinnier tendrils repeatedly coiled themselves about her breasts. Even more were grabbing her around the waist. Once they were all in place the vines began to pull, but Korra tensed up and she pulled back against the vines, unsure what they were doing. The vines stopped pulling and gave a gentle tug, as if trying to encourage her to cooperate. Korra eyed the vines suspiciously before shrugging and relaxing. '_I can go into the Avatar State anytime I feel_ _like so it's not like they can stop me from getting loose.'_

  
  


The vines pulled once again and they didn't falter in the slightest as they lifted her upwards. Once she was half a meter in the air the vines pushed her upper back against an area of the trunk clear of vines. They raised her hands up above her head and crossed her wrists before pinning them against the tree. Korra grimaced as the back of one hand pressed into a knot and she yanked her arms down to get away from it. After she had stopped moving the vines around her knees hoisted them upwards until they were above than her thighs. A vine as thick as the ones holding her rose upwards towards Korra, waves sinuously undulating through its length.

  
  


Korra shivered with mounting excitement as her eyes roamed over her body. For years she had been having bizarre dreams that she hadn't been able to make sense of. Every one of those frustrating dreams had entailed the same two components. Invariably she had been entangled by a multitude of vines or tendrils and lifted into the air, but that was where they had ended. There had always been a piece missing and now she was about to discover it. Korra stirred as the vine rubbed against her wet folds, rotating one direction then the other. Once it was thoroughly coated the vine pressed its slender tip against her entrance. A groan escaped her lips as it pressed forwards into her canal. There was no urgency in the vine's movement, but it still didn't take long before it was beginning to fill her up and it came to a complete stop. “What are you doing?” Korra complained after it remained still for several seconds. “Don't stop.”

  
  


A second vine lowered itself from up above her head to dangle in front of her face. Korra stared at it for several heartbeats before her mouth opened wide. The vine slipped inside and she pressed her lips shut against it. As its tip rubbed against her tongue the other vine inside her slid partway out then back into her canal. Korra let out a groan that was muffled as the first thrust turned into a second. During the third thrust the vine aimed upwards so that its length rubbed against her g-spot. It hit the same spot once again, but in reverse as it withdrew. Korra's fingers dug into her palms and her toes flexed as intense waves washed over her at every touch. Meanwhile the vine in her mouth started moving as it pushed deeper into her mouth, but no further than that. It remained still a fraction of a second before pulling out in harmony with its compatriot then the two of them thrust back into her at the same time. Meanwhile the vine in her mouth started moving as it pushed deeper into her mouth, but no further than that. It remained still a fraction of a second before pulling out in harmony with its compatriot then the two of them thrust back into her at the same time.

  
  


Tension began spreading through her body once again, each set of thrusts extending it a little further. Her muscles grew taut as it reached them and after a few minutes every part of her had grown rigid. Korra continued to moan unabated and she knew Asami could still hear them despite their being muffled. Her head turned to the side as she looked downwards, intent on seeing her girlfriend's reaction. Asami's legs were spread once again and her fingers were buried in her sex as she observed what the vines were doing to her lover's body. Their eyes met and Korra cried out as all the tension that had built up released in a single instant that left her body shaking.

  
  


The vines withdrew from her orifices and the tendrils holding her lowered Korra to the ground. Korra's legs wobbled beneath her and she sagged against the tendrils wrapped around her. Asami climbed to her feet and pulled one of Korra's arms over her shoulder. She eased the Avatar down to sit the ground once again before claiming the spot next to her. “Well, that was certainly entertaining, Korra. Are you finished now or were you planning on a round three?”

  
  


Korra shook her head as the tendrils released their grasp on her and wound themselves back around the tree. “I'm done now. If I can't stand then it's time to stop. Give me a few minutes to get my legs back then we can go home.”

  
  


Asami leaned over and dropped her head onto Korra's shoulder. “Sounds like a plan. Any ideas on what our next adventure is going to be?”

  
  


Korra scratched at her chin and give Asami a sidelong glance. “Well, you did say you wanted me to handcuff you to a bed earlier...”


End file.
